


The Voice of The Soul

by CharcoalAndGraphite



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Enochian, Flashbacks, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Hell Flashbacks, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Gabriel, Protective Loki (supernatural), Psychological Torture, Sam Winchester Speaks Enochian, Sam Winchester's Soul, Soulless Sam Winchester, The Cage, The Trickster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharcoalAndGraphite/pseuds/CharcoalAndGraphite
Summary: Death opened his bag and reached inside. When he pulled his hands out he was clutching a softly glowing white ball of light, cut through with deep blue. As he touched the orb to Sam's chest he spoke in a language that was both a whisper and pure music. The light flared briefly then sank into Sam's chest. Sam's eyes opened, and the same deep blue light shown in his irises. Sam's mouth opened as if in a scream, but before any sound could escape, his eyes rolled back in his head and his breathing evened out in a deep sleep.Dean makes a bargain with Death for Sam's soul. But two-hundred years in hell with two angry archangels takes a toll. Now the majority of Sam's own self is buried under hell memories. In the aftermath of the reacquaintance with his soul, Sam cries out for the dead Gabriel. While an archangel is fairly easy to kill with the right weapon, pagan gods are ideas, and you can't kill an idea.





	1. Sleep, a gift from Death

Dean had spoken to Death. He pleaded his case. He knew, he just knew, that Death could get Sam's soul from the cage. And Dean was fully aware just how much Sam needed his soul back.  
Death just sat there as Dean laid out what he wanted, eating his pickle chips. He waited quietly as Dean ranted about Sammy's soul. Death knew Dean would do whatever it took to get his version of his brother back. Even knowing this, he could not resist giving a warning. "Sam's soul has been down there for almost two-hundred years, Dean. Even if he doesn't get his hell memories back, he will not be the brother you remember. The Sam you knew is gone, Dean. Think of how your time in hell changed you, and you only had forty years. There is no deal to get off the rack for Sam, he isn't even on the rack, that would be a blessing. Instead, his soul is the only toy shared between two angry archangels. The cage alone would tear your brother apart, but it is so much worse than that."  
"I don't care! Can you or can't you bring my brother's soul back?"  
"I can, and I will do it as a favor. But you must understand you will not get back the brother you lost."

"I don't care, he needs his soul back."

-~-

Death got Sam's soul as promised. Dean had trapped his soulless brother in Bobby's panic room. Death appeared between one blink and the next carrying an old-fashioned medical bag. It had been near a week since Deans plea, and Dean had started to think Death had forgotten.

"Understand, Dean Winchester, what this may do to your brother. Putting his soul back could be worse than much of what he has already endured. This could bury him." Death spoke calmly, But firmly, used to leading lost souls.

"Boy, what is he talkin' bout? What will this do to Sam?" Bobby tried to grab Dean as he lead Death to the basement.

"Sam will be fine Bobby, he has to be. I need him back. Let's just do this."

Dean went in first and quickly subdued Sam, knocking him out. When Dean had him laid out on the cot Death walked in and sat down next to Sam, setting the bag at his feet. 

"Are you sure you want me to do this? Once it is done it cannot be undone."

"Yes dammit! Just do it already."

Death opened his bag and reached inside. When he pulled his hands out he was clutching a softly glowing white ball of light, cut through with deep blue. As he touched the orb to Sam's chest he spoke in a language that was both a whisper and pure music. The light flared briefly then sank into Sam's chest. Sam's eyes opened, and the same deep blue light shown in his irises. Sam's mouth opened as if in a scream, but before any sound could escape, his eyes rolled back in his head and his breathing evened out in a deep sleep.

 

-~-

 

Sam slept for a week. He didn't toss or turn, or do normal sleeping things. He laid on the cot in the panic room, still as a corpse, but for the breath motion of his chest.

Dean stayed by his side almost constantly. On the first day, Bobby brought down plates of food three times. Three times he returned for the still full dishes. Every time he tried to get Dean to come upstairs, or get some sleep. Every time he was denied.

On day two, Dean fell asleep in a chair next to the cot. Their breath synced up, and they were the most peaceful they had been since before Sam went to Stanford.

On day three, Bobby convinced Dean to take a shower. Bobby took Dean's place in the chair, he spent the time talking softly to Sam.

On day four, Sam's index finger twitched, Dean spent the next five hours staring at his brother, pretending he wasn't praying to anything that could listen.

On day five, Dean ate something. When he woke up, he screamed at Bobby for half an hour for drugging him. He was so loud, he didn't notice when Sam's lips parted, and a stream of musical words poured out.

On the sixth day, Dean cried. He worried he had lost his brother forever. 

On the seventh day, Sam woke up. His eyes opened, again deep blue, spinning wildly. He opened his mouth, and screamed.


	2. Awake, but for my mind

The windows shattered. Glass broke in every room. on and on went Sam's scream. Bobby and Dean sank to their knees, hands over their ears. It was like an angel's true voice, but somehow different. This was pain, terror given sound.

When the scream ended, Dean and Bobby rushed to Sam's side. He was curled in a ball, in the center of that too small cot. His eyes were open, but he wasn't seeing anything, not really. He searched frantically for something no one else could see with blue-tinged eyes. Sam cried out in that musical language.

**"Gabriel! Help! _Please!_ Lucifer-  _No!_ No no no _..._ " **

"Sam! What? I don't understand." Dean reached out to touch his brother. Sam flinched away. He began a low keening, it hurt Dean and Bobby's ears.

There was a loud crack outside the panic room door, someone had blown through the wards. The door flew open, bouncing back on the wall. Gabriel walked through the open doorway.

"What did you do, Dean Winchester?"

**Gabriel! Help me, Please! Not this, please, _please!_ _"_** Sam bolted off the cot and ran to Gabriel.

**"I am not Gabriel. I am Loki. Sam, what happened to you? You are safe. You will not be harmed."** Sam was clinging to Loki, shaking and still keening softly.

**"Lucifer! No! I can't, please, please. No no no..."** Dean started forward again. The anger on his face agitating Sam.

"What is that language? How are you still alive? And what the Hell did you do to my wards?" Bobby put a restraining hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I blasted a trickster-god shaped hole in your precious wards, side effects include; cracking, splintering, collapse, and explosion. As for the language, it's Enochian, something I kept leftover when Gabriel died. I am very curious where Moosey here learned it though. Let's trade stories, I tell you how part of myself survived Lucifer, and you tell me why my favorite Winchester is speaking in tongues and using talents he shouldn't be able to access with a meatsuit." At Bobby and Dean's nods, Loki wrapped an arm around Sam and walked up the stairs to the main house.

Dean stopped in the kitchen for beers before joining the others in the library-living room. He opened one for himself, gave one to Bobby, and set one in front of where Sam was curled up half way on Loki's lap. Loki was not offered one.

Dean and Bobby sat silently, staring down at Loki. At the sight of his brother's anger, Sam covered his face with an arm. After a minute of tension, Loki sighed, and started to speak.

"Well, I guess I gotta start. Ok, so some background first. When Gabriel skipped his merry way out of heaven, he hid with the pagans. This was so long ago, gods were appearing all the time, as humans started to believe. Angels didn't have much to do with them, but the pagans were distrustful. When his brothers started looking for him, Gabriel realized that he couldn't just push down his grace, because now the pagans would recognize it. So he asked the mother goddess, the spirit of the earth, to help him weave a new pagan essence through his grace. She helped him, and in addition, she made him this vessel, gods only have one body, even shapeshifters. So he wandered the earth, a new pagan without a pantheon. 

After some time, he met Odin. After explaining his situation, Odin invited him into the Norse pantheon. Odin made him his blood brother, and gave the name Loki. With his induction, came human belief. Belief is a miraculous thing, it slowly shaped his personality, and the pagan essence gained sentience. All that was truly Gabriel retreated back into his grace, and I was truly born.

Now Gabriel stayed buried for millennia. As Loki, we did many things, and successfully hid from angelic interference. But then we met you boys. Gabriel was stirring, he recognized you where I didn't. I was still in control, but he told me of the prophecy. We all know how Ohio and Florida went. Gabriel took control for the first time since my creation in Elysian Fields. He fought Lucifer and was killed. But I am made of different stuff. I have a prophesized killer, and only he has the ability to actually kill me. So I alone survived. Gabriel is dead." The group sat in heavy silence, only broken by Sam's soft whimpers. 

After some time, Dean began to speak softly. "We followed Gabriel's plan. We got the horseman's rings, we just needed a way to get Lucifer back in the box. Sam jumped. He said yes, took back control, and jumped into the cage. Cas and Bobby had been killed, so I honored Sam's last wish. I went to live with Lisa Braeden and her son Ben. God brought back Cas, who brought back Bobby. Cas then went on a one angel crusade down to the cage to pop Sam. But he only got Sam's body, when they arrived on the surface he could tell he hadn't gotten his soul, but he was too weak to go back. He abandoned Sam's soulless body in stull cemetery, where the cage had opened. At the same time, our grandfather, Samuel Campbell, was also resurrected, and he and Sam teamed up to work. A demon came at me and my new family, so they finally came to get me, a year after Sam jumped. Sam and I got back on the road. But a few months in, I noticed that Sam wasn't the same. I grew paranoid, tried every test possible. I finally had Cas check him out, he told me Sam was soulless. I tried everything I could think of to get his soul back, no one would deal. I eventually sought out Death, asked him to get Sam's soul. He warned me, the Sam that jumped wasn't the one I'd get back. I didn't care, Death gave in, got Sam's soul as a favor. Sam slept for a week, woke up, and screamed, that's when you got here."

Loki looked down at Sam, now asleep in his lap. In sleep he looked peaceful, and strangely child-like. Loki made a silent promise to himself, he would do all in his power to help this selfless man, and none would ever harm him again if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
